Just Between Us
by imaginator317
Summary: A one-shot of Hinamori and Hitsugaya.... WARNING: SOME SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER #397. PLEASE R&R!


ENJOY~ The one-shot of Hinamori and Hitsugaya; what I think will happen between them., after chapter 397

Chapter 1

_Why?_

**Normal POV**

As Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw himself stab Hinamori. The moment he did, he couldn't forgive himself ever in his life.

"Shiro-chan… Why?" Hinamori said

Hitsugaya was speechless, she saw him get angrier each minute. He went to attack Aizen with all his might. He could here Kyouraku say 'Don't go!' But he didn't care, unless he could kill Aizen.

**Hinamori's POV**

_Hitsugaya-kun…… Why? Did you really think I loved Aizen? I can't believe you did. But I can forgive you because maybe this is the outcome of all I did to you. Of all the mistakes I did, I don't deserve you…. But I wish I could confess to you before I die. Before everything around me crashes down……_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

"You still don't understand, do you?" Aizen said

My left wing was cut off but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. The only thing that was in my head was Hinamori. The thought of myself killing Hinamori was not compared to anything that happened. I can't forgive myself not once, not ever. Even though if she survives.

**Normal POV**

Unohana carried Hinamori down and started to heal her behind a huge wall.

"Unohana-taichou?" Hinamori said to her

"Hitsugaya-taichou is fighting Aizen." Unohana said

"Is he going to die?" Hinamori asked

"I don't know." Unohana said

"Everyone is dying…" Hinamori said

"Yes, but they died for a reason. They died for soul society." Unohana said

"Am I going to die?" Hinamori asked

"I will try to not make you die." Unohana said

"If I do, could you tell Hitsugaya-taichou—." Hinamori said but spat blood

"Hinamori fuku-taichou?" Unohana said

"Could you tell him that I love him." Hinamori said and closed her eyes but her heart was still beating

"But you're not going to die. I'm not going to make you die." Unohana said

"I am not going to forgive you for what you did!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Why protect her so hard. She's nothing, she's useless." Aizen said and smiled

Hitsugaya got pissed and angrier.

"You're going to die!" Hitsugaya said but there was a shout

"STOP IT TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo shouted

Hitsugaya didn't care, he felt a tear roll down for the first time in his life.

"Such a taichou like you is crying. Such an unbelievable sight." Aizen said

"Shut up." Hitsugaya said

"You must be useless too." Aizen said

"So what, I already told you if I had a chance to kill you I would." Hitsugaya said and felt a sword pierce through his chest. He felt himself fall but was caught in someone's arm. He was too weak to even look at that persons face. He was placed on the ground and felt nothing else. All he remembered was when he saw a orange haired girl, whom he didn't know. He heard Ichigo shout something at her. She spread a shield that looked like a triangle and he found himself getting healed. He closed his eyes wanting to forget everything.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I found myself waking up and had the strength to get up.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Thank god you're awake." Ichigo said as he was leaning on the wall

"Kurosaki…." I said

"No worries, Aizen's dead." Ichigo said

"You killed him?" I asked

"Yea, he tried to kill Inoue so I didn't have a choice." Ichigo said

"Guess you're a hero…." I said and did a rare smile

"I have a question, actually never mind." Ichigo said

"What is it? Say it." I ordered

"What happened to you when you stabbed that girl." Ichigo asked

"I swear I saw myself stab Aizen. He was there and before I knew it, I saw Hinamori." I said

"Oh." Ichigo said

"Where is she?" I asked

"She's well and healed by Inoue also helped by Unohana-taichou." Ichigo said

"Oh…" I said

The door opened and we looked at who it was.

"Hinamori…" I said and looked at her

"I better go." Ichigo said and left

"I'm sorry…" I said and looked away

"There's no need to." Hinamori said

"But I nearly killed you!" I said and looked at her. My eyes widened as I saw her smile

"I'm alive and Aizen's dead. What is there to be sorry for?" Hinamori said

"But you could've been dead!" I said

"I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Hinamori said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"After all I did to you. I couldn't forgive myself and couldn't bring myself to say sorry. But when you stabbed me I thought that this would be it and I wouldn't get to say the truth about what I feel." Hinamori said

"The truth?" I asked

"I love you, I always did." Hinamori said

"Hinamori….." I whispered

"I know you probably won—." Hinamori said but was stopped

"Baka, do you think I never loved you. Of course I do, ever think of why I would protect you that much?" I asked

"Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said

"Oh, and by the way it's Hitsugaya-taichou." I added

I was embraced by Hinamori and found herself crying on my shoulder.

"Thank god you're fine. I missed you so much and I couldn't help—." Hinamori said but stopped herself

"Cry-baby." I said

"Shiro-chan…." Hinamori said at last

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R PLEA


End file.
